Legend of Namimaki
by Meikita Tekato
Summary: Samurai iyalah seseorang yang tidak takut mengorbankan dirinya. Seperti kami... Samurai klan Namimaki (gak pinter bikin summary)


Author note :

Hai.. saya muncul lagi..

Disclaimer : Naruto adalah milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto, kecuali beberapa OC

Rate : T

Pairing : Naruto U. x Kushina U.

Genre : Romance & Adventure

Warning : AU, OC, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, dan sebagainya...

Ok.. enjoy the story

Samurai dikatakan sebagai seorang yang tak pernah takut untuk mengorbankan nyawanya, itu sesuai dengan selogan mereka yang berbunyi lebih baik mati dari pada menanggung malu karena kalah berperang. Oleh karena itu para Samurai berani mengorbankan nyawanya dan sangat menjaga kehormatan klannya, dalam masa perang antar klan Samurai ini, para klan Samurai biasanya membentuk sebuah desa bersama-sama untuk tempat tinggal mereka. Desa yang paling terkenal karena para Samurainya adalah desa Konoha yang ditinggali oleh beberapa klan besar Samurai seperti, klan Namikaze, klan Senju, klan Uchiha, klan Hyuuga, dan klan Sarutobi. Kelima klan tadi adalah salah satu dari tujuh klan Samurai paling ditakuti diseluruh negeri ini. Tapi juga masih ada klan-klan Samurai yang lainnya yang juga tinggal di Konoha, seperti klan Hatake, klan Inuzuka, klan Aburame, klan Akimichi, klan Nara, klan Yamanaka dan klan-klan yang lainnya.

Dua klan terkuat lainnya adalah klan Uzumaki dan klan Namimaki. Desa klan Uzumaki, Uzushiogakure, saat ini sudah sudah hancur karena serangan dari tiga desa Samurai yang takut dengan kemampuan para Samurai klan Uzumaki, para Samurai yang tersisa dari klan Uzumaki dan pergi ke Konoha dan tinggal disitu, karena klan Uzumaki selalu bekerja sama dengan para klan Samurai yang berada di Konoha.

Sedangkan klan yang terakhir adalah klan Namimaki. Klan Namimaki dulunya adalah salah satu klan yang juga tinggal di Konoha dan juga salah satu pembangun desa Konoha, tapi mereka di fitnah. Klan Namimaki yang tidak terima dengan itu pun memilih untuk meninggalkan Konoha dan mencari tempat tinggal yang baru, sedangkan oleh Konoha klan Namimaki di cap sebagai klan penghianat. Anggota dari klan Namimaki tidak terlalu banyak, mereka hanya sekitar puluhan dan pemimpin mereka adalah seorang remaja yang kira-kira berumur enam belas tahun dan berambut kuning spike yang bernama Namimaki Naruto.

Naruto dipilih karena ketegasannya dan juga karena dia anak kandung dari Namimaki Menma yang juga pemimpin klan sebelumnya. Naruto adalah seorang remaja berambut kuning spike yang dibiarkan tergerai kedepan, bermata biru sapphire dengan kulit tan yang menambah ketampanan Naruto. Naruto kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dulu saat dia masih bayi, ibunya Namimaki Ryūzetsu meninggal setelah melahirkannya karena serangan para Samurai dari klan lain bersama dengan ayahnya yang mencoba melindungi dia dan ibunya. Sejak kecil Naruto dirawat oleh walinya, Iruka Umino. Iruka adalah salah satu Samurai yang mengabdi pada keluarga Naruto karena ayah Naruto pernah menyelamatkannya saat dia masih kecil dan ayah Naruto juga melatihnya menjadi seorang Samurai, dan dia juga diperlakukan seperti keluarga sendiri oleh ayah dan ibu Naruto.

Keadaan beberapa desa yang mulai memanas tidak berpengaruh kepada klan Namimaki yang saat ini tinggal disebuah desa yang mereka berikan nama Bakusō dan juga Naruto yang menjadi Kusakage atau pemimpin desa Bakusō, keadaan desa Bakusō yang damai itu dikarenakan desa Bakusō tidak melakukan kerja sama dengan desa lain, sehingga mereka bisa hidup dengan damai tanpa perselisihan dengan desa lainnya. Para penduduk didesa Bakusō bukan hanya para Samurai klan Namimaki, tapi juga penduduk biasa yang memilih menetap disana karena keadaan desa yang damai.

**...**

Musim semi di desa Bakusō, bunga-bunga mulai kembali bermekaran setelah melewati musim salju yang dingin. Keadaan desa Bakusō sekarang sangat rindang, meskipun sudah siang hari. Naruto saat ini berada dalam kamarnya dan sedang bermeditasi, perlahan Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat kearah sebuah baju zirah berwarna biru tua yang sering dipakainya saat bertempur. Naruto perlahan bangkit dan keluar dari dalam kamarnya . Dia saat ini mengenakan sebuah kimono berwarna orang tua dengan aksen ombak, dan dipinggangnya terdapat sebuah katana. Dia berjalan kearah dapur dan ingin memasak makanan kesukaannya, ramen. Saat melihat ramennya sudah matang, Naruto memakannya dalam diam, selesai makan Naruto berjalan keluar dari rumahnya dan disambut oleh beberapa tundukan kepala tanda hormat oleh beberapa orang yang melihatnya, sedangkan Naruto balas juga menunduk dan kembali berjalan menuju sebuah padang rumput dimana tempat berlatihnya para Samurai yang lain.

Sampai disana Naruto disambut oleh beberapa tundukan hormat yang Naruto kembali balas dengan juga menunduk. Naruto berjalan kearah salah satu tempat kesukaannya dan duduk sambil melihat para Samurai klannya berlatih, temasuk beberapa anak yang berlatih, melihat itu membuat Naruto tersenyum. Terlihat tiga orang berjalan kearah Naruto, yang pertama adalah seorang laki-laki yang memiliki luka melintang di wajahnya dan terlihat seperti berumur tiga puluhan, dia mengenakan sebuah kimono berwarna hijau tua dengan dua pedang dipinggangnya, dia adalah wali Naruto, Iruka Umino, yang kedua seorang laki-laki berambut putih yang terlihat seperti berumur dua puluhan, dia mengenakan sebuah kimono berwarna abu-abu dengan sebuah pedang dipinggangnya, dia adalah sahabat Naruto, Namimaki Arashi, dan terakhir adalah seorang remaja laki-laki yang terlihat seumuran dengan Naruto dan berambut hitam spike, dia juga mengenakan sebuah kimono berwarna biru tua dan sebuah pedang yang juga berada di pinggangnya, dan dia juga adalah sahabat Naruto, Namimaki Dan. Sampai didepan Naruto mereka bertiga menunduk hormat yang juga dibalas Naruto dengan menunduk meskipun dalam keadaan duduk, setelah memberi hormat mereka bertiga duduk didepan Naruto dan memulai percakapan mereka. "Naruto-sama.. terlihat beberapa Samurai dari desa Oto berkeliaran di sekitar luar desa" ucap Iruka.

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya mendengar laporan dari walinya itu. "Sebaiknya tingkatkan keamanan didalam desa dan perbatasan, aku takut mereka mengincar sesuatu dari kita" peritah Naruto. Mendenagar itu Iruka segera bangun dan menunduk hormat kepada Naruto, Naruto juga membalasnya dengan menunduk, selesai itu kemudian Iruka berangkat dengan beberapa Samurai yang lainnya untuk berpatroli di dalam desa dan diperbatasan. Meninggalkan Naruto bersama dengan dua orang sahabatnya yang memiliki warna rambut yang sangat berbeda satu sama lain. "Dan ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Naruto.

Arashi dan Dan hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. "Sekarang kan giliran kita bertiga untuk berpatroli di perbatasan desa" jawab Dan, sedangkan Naruto kembali hanya menghela nafas melihat kedua sahabatnya ini. "Baiklah-baiklah.. ayo kita berangkat" ucap Naruto berdiri dan mulai berjalan diikuti oleh kedua sahabatnya disebelahnya, mereka bertiga bejalan dalam diam. Saat sudah sampai di depan gerbang desa Bakusō, mereka bertiga berjalan keluar langsung karena para penjaga gerbang sudah tau mereka bertiga dan hanya menunduk hormat kepada mereka bertiga.

**-:Legend of Namimaki:-**

Uzumaki Kushina, adik dari Uzumaki Nagato pemimpin para Samurai klan Uzumaki dan juga tunangan dari Namikaze Minato, pemimpi para Samurai klan Namikaze sekaligus Hokage atau pemimpin dari desa Konoha. Kushina adalah seorang remaja perempuan berambut merah yang panjangnya melebihi pantatnya sedikit, memiliki mata berwarna violet, dan juga Kushina mengenakan sebuah kimono berwarna kuning pucat. Kushina sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar desa Konoha untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya, Kushina kadang mendapatkan beberapa tundukan hormat dari beberapa orang yang ditemuinya karena mereka tau Kushina adalah adik dari Nagato, pemimpin klan Uzumaki dan sekaligus tunangan dari Minato, pemimpin klan Namikaze dan juga pemimpin desa Konoha.

Kushina terus berjalan samapai tiga orang ninja yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dengan sebuah logo seperti not nada mencegatnya. "Uzumaki Kushina, ikutlah dengan kami" ucap salah seorang ninja tersebut, mendengar itu Kushina berniat lari sampai dia merasakan kesadarannya mulai menghilang dan akhirnya dia pun tidak sadarkan diri

**-:Legend of Namimaki:-**

Naruto, Arashi, dan Dan saat ini sudah sampai dihutan batas desa Bakusō dengan sebuah desa yang sangat misterius bernama Oto. Ada yang bilang desa Oto adalah desa yang menampung para Samurai penghianat dan ninja, tapi tidak ada yang tau kebenarannya. Mereka beristirahat sebentar disitu sambil diam, secara tidak sengaja mereka bertiga melihat tiga ninja yang berjalan kearah desa Oto dengan membawa seorang wanita yang tidak sadarkan diri. Naruto yang tadi mendengar informasi dari Iruka menjadi curiga, Naruto perlahan bangkit setelah memberikan tanda kepada kedua sahabatnya untuk bersiap melakukan pertarungan.

Naruto, Arashi, dan Dan langsung mecegat ketiga ninja tadi, sedangkan para ninja Oto yang dicegat Naruto langsung bersiap untuk bertarung. Mereka menaruh Kushina sebelumnya dan memegang pedangnya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini ninja Oto?" tanya Naruto langsung, posisinya masih tetap tenang seolah belum terjadi apa-apa. Sedangkan ketiga ninja tadi tidak menjawab dan mulai maju menyerang Naruto, Arashi, dan Dan. Melihat itu ketiga Samurai Namimaki itu bersiap dengan katana mereka dan segera melesat kearah para ninja tersebut. Naruto yang juga maju menyerang ninja tersebut mengayunkan katananya secara horizontal untuk menebas leher ninja tersebut, tapi masih berhasil ditahan oleh ninja tadi menggunakan pedangnya. Mereka berduapun beradu pedang, melihat kekuatan yang berbeda ninja tadi mundur.

Naruto yan melihat ninja tadi mundur kembali melesat kearah ninja, Naruto melesat dengan gerakan menusuk sederhana. Tapi kesederhanaan itu telah dilatih selama tahunan, sehingga kesederhanaan itu telah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat menakutkan. Satu tusukan. Tanpa gerakan tipuan atau gerakan hiasan. Dan itu sukses membuat ninja tadi tertusuk katana Naruto dan ambruk, melihat musuhnya sudah tumbang. Naruto berjalan kearah wanita tadi dan menemukan kedua sahabatnya sudah berdiri disana, tentunya setelah mengalahkan para ninja desa Oto tadi.

Naruto berjalan kearah wanita yang tidak sadarkan diri itu dan melihat seseorang wanita yang sangat cantik berambut merah. Melihat rambut merah Naruto segera berpikir bahwa wanita ini seorang Uzumaki, dan jika dia Uzumaki, berarti dia berasal dari Konoha. Naruto menggendong Kushina dan berjalan kearah kedua sahabatnya. "Dia Uzumaki..?" tanya Dan, Naruto hanya mengangguk membenarkan. "Kau mau membawanya kedesa Naruto?" tanya Arashi, sedangkan Naruto hanya kembali mengangguk lagi dan mulai berjalan kembali kearah desa Bakusō dengan Kushina yang berada digendongannya. Melihat itu Arashi dan Dan hanya mengikuti Naruto dalam diam kembali kedesa Bakusō.

**...**

Kushina perlahan membuka matanya, menampakkan bola mata berwarna violet indahnya. Dia memandang sekitar dan menemukan dirinya sedang berada didalam kamar, tapi kamar siapa? Kushina perlahan bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut untuk mencari tau dimana dia berada sekarang ini. Kushina yang baru keluar dari dalam kamar tersebut tidak sengaja melihat seorang pria berambut kuning spike yang dia pikir sebagai Minato sedang duduk bermeditasi, tapi Kushina ingat bahwa rambut Minato panjang sampai menyentuh bahunya. Sedangkan pria yang dia lihat sekarang ini rambutnya tidak panjang sampai bahunya, atau lebih tepatnya dia bukan Minato.

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan Kushina sedang menatapnya. Melihat itu Naruto hanya berkata. "Kau sudah sadar rupanya" mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, Kushina langsung tersadar dari keterpanaannya saat melihat wajah Naruto. "Y-Ya.. kalau boleh aku tau aku ada dimana, tuan..?" tanya Kushina, Naruto hanya mulai berdiri dan menjawab. "Kau berada di desa Bakusō.. dan tolong jangan panggil aku tuan" Kushina yang mendengar dia berada di sebuah desa bernama Bakusō tentu saja heran, dia tidak pernah mendengar desa Bakusō sebelumnya. "Namaku Namimaki Naruto.. dan kau?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sontak Kushina terkejut saat mendengar nama depan Naruto. "Aku Uzumaki Kushina" jawab Kushina sambil menunduk. "Kau berasal dari mana Kushina-san?" tanya Naruto lagi, dia berjalan kearah dapur untuk membuat makanan.

Kushina yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan hanya menjawab. "Aku dari Konoha" Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Kushina menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar dan kembali melanjutkannya. "Untuk sementara aku sarankan kau untuk tinggal disini sebentar.. ada beberapa Samurai dari desa Oto yang berkeliaran diluar desa yang sedang mencarimu" ucap Naruto, mendengar itu Kushina agak terkejut. "Makanlah dulu.. aku akan pergi sebentar.. jika kau bosan, kau juga boleh berjalan-jalan di sekitar desa" ucap Naruto dan meninggalkan Kushina yang menatap kearah makan buatan Naruto. Kushina pun mulai memakan makanan buatan Naruto. Selesai makan, Kushina memutuskan berjalan-jalan sambil melihat-lihat desa Bakusō.

Baru dia keluar dari rumah Naruto, Kushina disambut oleh seorang perempuan yang terlihat seumuran dengannya berambut merah yang panjangnya sampai sepunggung dan mengenakan sebuah kimono berwarna hitam dengan corak bunga sakura berwarna pink. "Kushina-san.. aku Uzumaki Sara.. Naruto-sama memintaku untuk menemanimu saat ingin berjalan-jalan" ucap wanita tadi atau Sara, Kushina yang mendengar nama depan Sara tentu terkejut. "Tolong jangan panggil aku menggunakan kata san. Kau juga seorang Uzumaki, Sara-san" ucap Kushina saat mereka mulai berjalan, Sara hanya mengangguk membenarkan dan menjawab. "Ya.. dan tolong juga panggil aku dengan Sara saja" jawab Sara tersenyum, melihat itu Kushina juga tersenyum. "Bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini, Sara?" tanya Kushina lagi.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kushina, Sara hanya tersenyum dan menjawab. "Aku dulu juga pernah diculik oleh ninja desa Oto.. tapi saat itu aku diselamatkan oleh Dan-kun bersama dengan Naruto-sama dan Arashi-san" jawab Sara tersenyum, mendengar itu Kushina hanya tersenyum. "Dan sejak itu aku tinggal disini dan menikah dengan Dan-kun" tambah Sara lagi, terlihat rona pink menghiasi pipinya, Kushina tersenyum lagi melihat itu. Mereka berdua terus berjalan-jalan sambil melihat para penduduk desa Bakusō beraktivitas. "Desa ini sangat damai ya.." ucap Kushina saat melihat keadaan desa Bakusō, Sara hanya tersenyum menanggapi itu. "Yah.. begitulah keadaan desa Bakusō.. desa ini dibangun oleh para Samurai klan Namimaki yang meninggalkan Konoha. Tentu kau tau kan tentang klan Namimaki yang dianggap klan penghianat oleh Konoha.." Kushina hanya mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Sara. "..sebenarnya klan Namimaki di fitnah oleh para tetua desa Konoha.. itu dikarenakan klan Namimaki yang menolak usulan Danzo salah satu dari tetua desa Konoha" tambah Sara lagi, Kushina yang baru mendengar informasi ini pun terkejut. Kushina hanya tau klan Namimaki berhianat pada Konoha dengan meninggalkan desa Konoha, tapi dia tidak pernah tau tentang rahasia dibalik itu. Desa Konoha yang dikiranya sangat sempurna ternyata menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang sangat busuk.

Mereka berdua terus mengobrol dalam perjalanan mereka hingga tidak sadar telah sampai dipadang rumput tempat para Samurai klan Namimaki berlatih. Kushina melihat para Samurai klan Namimaki berlatih dengan pandangan takjub, di Konoha para Samurai hanya berlatih ditempat latihan mereka masing-masing, tapi disini dia melihat semua Samurai berlatih bersama-sama, bahkan para anak-anak. Kushina juga melihat Naruto yang sedang bermeditasi sambil menghadap matahari yang sudah berwarna jingga, entah kenapa Kushina tersenyum saat melihat itu. Kushina melihat seseorang remaja pria berambut hitam spike berjalan kearah mereka berdua, Sara yang melihat remaja pria tadi berjalan kearahnya hanya tersenyum lembut.

Saat remaja tadi sampai didepan mereka berdua dia tersenyum. "Ah.. Sara-chan.." sapa remaja pria tadi, Sara hanya tersenyum saat mendengar sapaan dari suaminya itu. "Ya.. begitulah.. perkenalkan dia ini Namimaki Dan. Suamiku" ucap Sara kepada Kushina, Kushina hanya menunduk dan berkata. "Aku Uzumaki Kushina.." Dan hanya tersenyum melihat itu dan menunduk juga. "Aku Namimaki Dan, suami dari Sara-chan" ucap Dan tersenyum. Mereka terus mengobrol sampai akhirnya Naruto berjalan kearah mereka bertiga. "Ah.. Naruto-sama.. sudah ingin pulang" ucap Sara saat melihat Naruto yang berjalan kearahnya, Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Sara. "Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, Sara.. jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel sama.. itu membuatku terlihat tua saja" mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan Sara dan Dan tertawa, sedangkan Kushina hanya tersenyum.

"Memangnya apanya yang salah Naruto-sama.. kau kan pemimpin kami, jadi wajar jika kami memanggilmu begitu" balas Dan lagi tersenyum, Naruto hanya mendegus mendengar itu. "Rasanya aneh saja saat sahabat-sahabatku sendiri memanggilku begitu" ucap Naruto lagi. Mereka berempat pun sekarang sudah mulai berjalan kembali pulang, kebetulan rumah Naruto dan Dan searah, jadi mereka berempat pulang bersama sambil tetap mengobrol. Sebenarnya hanya perempuan yang mengobrol yaitu Kushina dan Sara. Sedangkan Naruto dan Dan hanya diam mendengarkan obrolan mereka berdua.

Dari obrolan Kushina dan Sara juga mereka bertiga bisa mengetahui bahwa Kushina adalah adik dari Uzumaki Nagato, pemimpin klan Uzumaki, dan juga tunangan dari Namikaze Minato, pemimpin klan Namikaze dan juga pemimpin desa Konoha. Saat mendengar Kushina sudah bertunangan, entah kenapa hati Naruto terasa sakit, tapi Naruto tidak mengidahkannya dan tetap diam. Mereka akhirnya harus berpisah karena Dan dan Sara sudah sampai dirumah mereka, Naruto dan Kushina pun kembali berjalan saat mereka sudah selesai mengucapkan sampai jumpa.

**...**

Sampai di rumah Naruto, Kushina segera memasuki kamarnya saat dia pertama kali sadar. Rumah Naruto bisa dibilang cukup besar kalau hanya ditinggali oleh Naruto sendiri, melihat Kushina yang berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan menghidupkan lampu karena sebentar lagi sudah malam. Naruto pun berjalan kearah dapur dan mulai mempersiapkan makan malam mereka berdua, tidak menyadari Kushina yang sudah keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan kearah Naruto. "Biar aku saja, Naruto-kun" ucap Kushina, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam mendengar itu, sebenarnya dia cukup heran dengan panggilan Kushina tadi, tapi dia hanya menganggapnya sebagai hal yang biasa.

Berhubung pekerjaan memasak sudah diambil alih oleh Kushina, Naruto segera pergi kekamarnya dan mulai bermeditasi lagi. Naruto terus bermeditasi sampai suara dari Kushina memanggilnya untuk memberi tau bahwa makan malamnya sudah siap. Mereka berdua memakan makanan mereka dalam diam, setelah makan Naruto berniat untuk pergi lagi, tapi kali ini dia di tahan oleh Kushina. "Kau mau kemana, Naruto-kun?" tanya Kushina saat melihat Naruto yang ingin pergi lagi. "Aku ingin melihat festival di pusat desa.. kenapa, kau mau ikut?" tanya Naruto, mendengar kata festival Kushina segera menganggukan kepalanya dan menyusul Naruto. Tentunya sesudah membereskan acara makan malam mereka berdua tadi.

**...**

Sampai di pusat desa, Kushina segera bergabung dengan Sara dan para wanita yang lainnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam sampai dia dihampiri oleh Arashi. "Jadi.. dia sudah bisa membaur disini" ucap Arashi saat melihat Kushina sedang mengobrol dengan para wanita, Naruto hanya diam menanggapi perkataan Arashi barusan. "Yah.. diakan Uzumaki, klan kita pernah melakukan kerja sama dengan Uzumaki. Jadi kita harus membantu klan Uzumaki dan hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini" ucap Naruto, Arashi hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengar itu.

Pentas drama yang selalu ditampilkan saat festival sudah dimulai membuat Naruto diam dan melihat pentas tersebut, ditemani oleh Arashi yang juga menonton. Terlihat Dan datang kearah Naruto dan membisikan sesuatu ke Naruto, selesai itu Naruto segera berdiri dan berjalan diikuti oleh Dan dan yang melihat Naruto pergi hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Kenapa Naruto-kun meninggalkan festival" ucapan Kushina tadi masih bisa didengar oleh Sara yang berada disampingnya. "Eh.. benarkah.. padahal acara pentas ini yang paling disukai, Naruto-sama" ucap Sara saat mendengar perkataan Kushina, Kushina yang mendengar itu hanya semakin heran.

**...**

Naruto yang mendengar Iruka dan yang lainnya sudah kembali dari patroli perbatasan dan membawa seseorang segera pergi meninggalkan festival, meskipun acaranya yang sekarang adalah kesukaannya. Sampai ditempat Iruka, Naruto melihat seorang samurai dengan baju zirah berwarna ungu dengan logo seperti not nada. "Hm.. Samurai Oto.." ucap Naruto saat melihat logo yang ada di baju zirahnya. "Cih.. kalian tidak akan bisa mendapatkan informasi apapun dari.." perkataan Samurai tadi tidak dapat diteruskan saat sebuah panah menancap didadanya, para Samurai Namimaki segera melindungi Naruto melihat itu. Mereka melihat dua orang ninja yang memanah Samurai tadi, setelah itu mereka segera pergi dari situ. Beberapa Samurai hendak mengejarnya, tapi Naruto mencegahnya. "Jangan dikejar.. biarkan mereka. Kita harus memperkuat pertahanan di dalam desa dan perbatasan desa mulai sekarang" ucap Naruto, semua yang ada disana hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto kembali berjalan kearah festival untuk melihat Kushina. "Dan bersiap untuk keadaan berperang" tambah Naruto sebelum menjauh dari sana.

**TBC**

Hai saya muncul lagi.. padahal fic saya yang satunya masih belum update, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ide ini muncul begitu saja saat saya sedang menonton film The Last Samurai.. and terakhir RnR..


End file.
